Godzilla: Origins
by GodzillaHatsuneRichtofen
Summary: The Origins of Godzilla are finally revealed thanks to Holo. When brought in for questioning Holo and Dr. Richtofen tell the tale of Godzilla's Origins in an attempt to better understand the monster. Prequel to Godzilla: Nightmare.
1. Origins

Holo sat down in a chair in the dark room and looked up at the only object, a camera. "I see you won't release me unless I tell you the Origins of Godzilla. Oh well I guess I could do that. The question is where to begin." She said.

"Since the beginning when God made the earth he made Godzilla. But this creature was made to end all beings. Not much is really known after that except for a few fights with King Ghidorah. Now to start off with as what history can consider the Origins, that's when I come in." .

Ancient Japan

Holo was moving through a forest in her Wolf form when she heard a distant roar. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. She moved to go see what it was. When she came to a hill there was a the trees. She looked out and saw a giant. It moved through the uncharted countryside with ease. Holo watched the monster. It stood at 100 meters tall and was charcoal grey. It's back had 5 large rows of jagged, bone white spines and 2 smaller rows. She watched it move slowly. She called out to it. The monster stopped and turned. When it did she could it's head. It resembled a dinosaurs and had two golden eyes that shined in the light. It was monstrous, but the creatures eyes were beautiful to Holo. She called out to it again, this time she howled longer. The giants gaze feel apon her. It gave out a long roar that echoed around. She could understand it. It told her it was Godzilla. Holo had only heard the name a few times by others of her kind and when they said it, it was out of fear. Holo realize that she had made a mistake. This was nothing that anyone should deal with. She wanted to run but she was frozen with fear as it came closer.

"I'm Holo the wise Wolf." She told him.

Godzilla looked at her curiously. It roared again and this time it said, "We are alike."

This puzzled Holo for a moment, but she soon realize what it meant. But she wasn't feared by people as Godzilla was. In fact she was praised. Before her was the Feared God Godzilla and it would not be the last time they meet.


	2. Wolf and Monster

Dr. Richtofen entered the room with a chair. He set it in front of Holo and sat down.

"You said you met Godzilla. How did you excape?" He asked her.

"As I stood there frozen in fear a distant noise drove him away. I then ran as far away as possible." She told him.

"Strange that he didn't kill you." Dr. Richtofen mentioned.

"He's had plenty of opportunities. He let's me live because I'm the equivalent of a monster." Holo said while looking away.

"Mankind is the true monster. Only a few of us get the opportunity to learn this." He said as he put his hand on her sholder.

"I guess you want me to continue." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I eventually went and became a god to some people. Little did I know Godzilla was searching for me and had destroyed my home. At my new home a few tales came in. They were normally altered by the time I heard them, but a few always stuck out to me. I heard talk of a light before he is seen and occasionally I heard reports of raw power shot from the mouth of the monster. It was rare to hear it, but sadly it was true. I didn't believe it was true at first, but during my travels with Lawrence, I witnessed the wrath of a god..."

Holo and Lawrence were racing for their lives.

"What is that thing?" Lawrence asked.

"Godzilla! We have to run. He'll kill us all!" Holo shouted.

Behind them Godzilla tore into the massive city state. With nothing to stand in the way of his God-like powers the city was left to the wrath of Godzilla. He towered over the highest church steeples, the power of all deemed useless in the face of the Destroyer of Worlds. Godzilla roared as he slammed into a castle. The storm that brewed behind him only gave the scene a more chilling affect. Those less fortunate that were still in the city felt the blazing radiation that seeped from his flesh. Fires caused in his unstoppable wake burned people to a crisp. Hotels and walls fell on people both pore and rich. Godzilla's blood lust saw no ends. And just when it seemed nothing could get worse his spines glowed with blue energy that lit up the night. Let forth from his jaws was his atomic ray. Thousands died instantly from the God-like power. Godzilla roared over the screams. The deafening war cry shattered the ear drums of those close to the giant. His foot uprooted houses on their foundation. It was as if Godzilla was enjoying it. The world was his, and he didn't hesitate to prove it, for no man or monster could stop the horror that was unfolding.

Holo looked back to see what was happening. Godzilla was looking right at her, his spines blazing with nuclear fury.

"Jump!" She yelled.

She did, but her husband Lawrence wasn't so lucky. Godzilla discharged his ray and hit near them. Burning wood hit Lawrence, the wound was fatal. Holo ran to his aid.

"I love you." He told her as she came over.

Holo lifted him up, but he had slipped away. She heard Godzilla roar. It was that of amusement. Holo grabbed some wheat from then pouch around her neck. She transformed into her Wolf form. Her clothes exploded off of her in shreds. She didn't care who saw her transform. Godzilla had killed her husband. Now it was warm. God of Destruction vs Goddess of Wheat. She charged forth at the 100 meter tall behemoth. Godzilla saw her approaching and kicked a building at her. She was buried in ruble. She heard Godzilla's voice in her head.

"Find a present to our anniversary in the morning. Consider it a gift dedicated to the day we met..." As she faded out she could still hear the monster.

Morning

Holo woke up in the ruble. She moved and realized she was in her human form. She should been in her Wolf form. She also had no injuries or pain. She looked at herself in shock. She then remembered what Godzilla told her. Godzilla had somehow altered her. She got out of the ruble and walked away from the deviation. That day a new chapter began, the Wolf and Monster.


End file.
